


Underneath the Rising Sun

by CurlyLahey (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Blow Jobs, Chimera Josh, Chimera Theo, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Danny is the Kanima's Master, Elemental Magic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Training, Puppy Piles, Rebuilt Hale House, Senior year, Sex, Smut, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CurlyLahey
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has a sensor for the supernatural. Which is why he dragged his Mate and their Betas into the preserve to go find God knows what. His tie to the Nemeton had informed him of a supernatural intruder and what he finds is a poisoned Vampire and Fairy Hybrid and her shapeshifter best friend. Stiles' mother hen instincts kick in and he brings the two back to the Hale House so she can heal.And it's then the Hale Pack learns what Amara and Diaval were running from because it has its sights set on Beacon Hills (Everything does these days) and Stiles Stilinski will not take that lying down because nobody messes with his Mate, his pack and his new pups, well a Vampire and Fairy Hybrid and Shapeshifters aren't exactly pups but you get the idea. He's going to reign Hell alright.*********Stiles is basically Scarlet Witch/ Avatar Aang.





	Underneath the Rising Sun

"Wait for my word!" Stiles commands with a frantic whisper before he proceeds to duck and roll across the ground of the preserve.

He crouches down behind a bush and his magic enhanced vision allows him to see clearly down the dark path. "Move out, but do exactly what I just did so you don't draw attention to yourselves."

Derek and their Betas simultaneously roll their eyes at Stiles' antics before simply walking ahead.

"Stiles, get off the floor." Peter tells him as he passes.

"Guys," He whines as he rises from the ground, brushing off the leaves that had clung to his jeans and shirt. "We don't know if the thing out there is bad or good and normally it's bad, so I suggest we proceed with caution."

"Not in this sweater." Jackson pulls at the collar of his cashmere sweater.

"Snob." Erica coughs out.

"Excuse me, you were the one who wore it for the entire weekend. Don't come at my man." Danny defends his mate with a hand propped dramatically on his hip.

"Boyd?" Erica looks to her own mate for back up.

"Don't come at his man."

"But I-"

"Children, focus." Stiles cuts off Erica's reply. His magic begins to hum under his skin as he can hear the vibrations of the Nemeton in his head. "We should be close, do you guys hear anything?"

Derek cocks his head to the side and steps closer to his mate. "Two heartbeats, one slightly faster and one with rapid breathing, the scents are unfamiliar but it's not a werewolf. Peter and Boyd in front with me and Stiles. Josh and Theo, flank both sides. Isaac and Brett, take the back. Jackson and Danny, you know what to do. Erica, you half shift."

With the new formation, the pack continue walking. The preserve is alive with all its inhabitants making their presence known. The wind whistles through the trees and the leaves give off a eerie rustle that they're used to by now. The quarter moon is providing little light as it's nestled between thick, grey clouds that promise rain.

The decayed leaves crunch under their weight as they move further into the preserve, it seems as if they closer they get the more Stiles' essence seems to react under his skin.

An earsplitting scream fills the night air followed by a cry for help.

"Follow that sound!" The Alpha commands and the pack takes off in the direction of the voices. They hear a softer scream next followed by a frustrated sob.

"Sweetie, just hold on. Somebody help me!"

"There!" Stiles exclaims when he spots two figures;  a female writhing on the ground and a male kneeling in front, with her head in his lap. The witch lets Derek go first and then he follows.

The male startles at the presence of the others and the only move he makes is to adjust his friend into a more protective hold. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alpha Derek Hale and this is my pack, who are you, what are you and what happened?" His eyes drift to the girl on the floor, her once olive skin tone has taken on a pallor hue, her eyes have dulled in color as her body trembles. Sweat is pouring from her skin in rivulets as pained hisses and grunts leave her red, chapped lips.

Josh gasps and he pushes to the forefront to crouch down beside her. His wolf whines inside him and he mutters the word 'Mate' under his breath.

"I am Diaval and I am a shapeshifter at her will." The male introduces. "This is Amara and she is a Vampire and Fairy Hybrid and she has been poisoned."

Stiles spurs into action. "Hybrid you say, do you have any clue as to what poison she ingested."

"There's not many things that can poison her kind so severely except Iron because she's  a Fairy and Vervain because she's a Vampire. Are you able to help her?"

The witch nods with determination. "I can. Amara, I'm going to need you to tell me how you feel inside."

"Bur-Burns." She hoarses out. Everything inside is heating up like a furnace. "C-can't Breathe." She starts to take huge gulps of air.

"Josh and Brett, I need you to take away her pain and I'm going to extract the poison out of her system."

"How will you do that?" Diaval queries.

Stiles' eyes begin to glow well as the magic seeps from his fingers. "Amara, I'm going to need you to open your mouth for me, alright."

The Hybrid complies and Stiles' magic slips past her lips, his eyes shut as his head is filled with the images of what's going on inside her. "The poison was a mix between the two and it's causing serious damage, she was burning out from the inside. I'm starting the extraction process." With several tugs, the poisonous strain begins to travel up her system, it is encased by Stiles' magic so it can cause no further damage on the way out.

As it reaches the back of Amara's throat she begins to cough loudly and wetly and she lifts her head from Diaval's lap to vomit out the poison.

"Jesus Christ." She whimpers before she's grabbed By Diaval into a hug.

"Thank you so much," The shapeshifter speaks, his eyes filled with gratitude.

"Are you okay?" Josh looks at his mate, his voice tight with concern as Derek helps her to her feet.

Before she could even nod, her legs buckle underneath her as she faints.

 


End file.
